Dance of Death
by JdoubleC
Summary: Ziva's at the crime scene in a way that the team never would have believed.
1. Chapter 1

Dance of Death  
Rated T for Teen.  
Summary- Ziva's at the crime scene in a way that the team never would have believed.

* * *

It was a the only day off that Ziva had gotten in over two weeks. She along with Tony, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky, and Abby had been pulling many late nights the last couple weeks. They had gotten swamped with cases left and right that Ziva can't remember the last time she had slept for 6 hours.

In order to keep true to her morning routine she got up at 6 am sharp and head out for her two hour jog. She would never admit it to any one but this had to be her favorite time of the day when most of the world was still sleeping. Her run was just about done when she heard something.

_"Leave me alone you jerk! I want nothing to do with you"_There was panic in the young girl's voice. The man that she was arguing with took a step toward her. _" You think that you can leave me? Just try it."_

"Is there a problem here?" Ziva's voice called out. She really didn't want to witness anything after the last time she witnessed a assassination.

"_There is nothing going on here. Just mind your damn business girl" _Something in Ziva snapped. It was a combination of the lack of sleep, the way that this man was treating the girl and the fact that her father used to talk to her in the same way. She took the remaining distance in a quick stride.

"I'm sorry but it seems that there is a problem Sir. I do not like the way that you are talking to her.." The man turned around and punched Ziva right in the stomach.

"No, _Your_ wrong miss. I _will_ speak to her anyway i want and _you_will stay the hell out of my way." He grabbed her by the nape of her neck and smashed her face into a parked car. Ziva was dazed and could not believe that she had allowed herself to be beaten like that.

The man the hit her in the ribs and Ziva was more the certain that it was cracked. She couldn't breath and her vision was begining to go black.

"Good bye." He drew the gone and just as Ziva's vission went black she heard a shot.

* * *

Back at Ncis the other members of the team were sitting at there desks enjoying the little break. They were tired and little to no sleep on there side. Tony for once was not running his mouth and McGee wasn't doing anything with his computer. The phone rang and Tony answered it on the second ring.

"DiNozzo- Yep, where? Were on our way." Tony hung up his phone and began grabbing his gear. "Petty officer found down by the park." McGee grabbed the car keys and Gibbs grabbed the Truck keys.

It only took them a couple of minuted to reach the park. To McGee it was nice not having to worry about Ziva's crazy driving in dangering there lives. Not that it hadn't saved there ass's on a couple occasion.

It took them a couple minutes to reach the body because of all the news media. None of them spoke to anyone because the last time that happened they were edited to make NCIS look like ass's.

"DiNozzo search the scene, McGee pictures." Gibbs called as he lead Ducky to the site. As Tony walked by a path entrance he was surprised to hear a phone ring. The ring tone was familiar and Tony went to see where it was coming from. As he did he tripped over what he assumed was a log but when he looked at the log he could feel his heart begin to race.

"Shit..Ziva!"

* * *

A/n Well there you go. I hope that you enjoyed it. Remember reviews help me write better.


	2. Chapter 2

Dance of Death  
Rated T for Teen.  
Summary- Ziva's at the crime scene in a way that the team never would have believed.  
Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS or any of the copyrighted people. However i do own the plot of the story

* * *

Tony could feel the blood rushing to his head as he beheld the sight of Ziva ,instantly reaching a shaky hand out to check her pulse. He didn't even realize that he had been holding his breath until it came out in a forced sigh . His crazy ass ninja was alive, however she had a dangerously low pulse. It pained Tony way to much to think that someone could have taken Ziva down so easily.

"Boss! McGee! Ducky! Someone help!!!" His voice held a little bit of fear and the angst that he was feeling. He could feel the anger and the fear fighting each other, trying to be the emotion that tony used. So instead he choose a very fake calm.

"What is it DiNozzo....." Gibbs voice trailed off as he came over. "What the hell happened to Ziva?!" It was a wake up call for the Ex-Marine to see his strongest agent on the ground, beaten and broken looking.

"I don't know. I tripped over her. Boss her pulse is really weak, we need to get her to the hospital _Now_.' Tony saw the barley visible nodded of his boss as he pulled out his cell phone. Tony turned away from Gibbs to Ziva and begain doing something that he almost never did. He began praying.

_God, i know that i haven't done this in a while. I know that you are always looking out for me in your own way but i have a favor to ask of you. You can not let this women die. She means to much to so many people. I know that if the team lost Ziva we would all be devastated. I know that i would be. So I'm willing to make a deal with the biggest deal maker of all times. If you spare her life i Anthony DiNozzo will change. I will not be as much of a skirt chaser. I also swear that i will never let anything like this happen to the women i love ever again. Please, I'm begging you, don't let this be the end of Ziva._

The sound of sirenes were drawing closer. Tony prepared for the battle with Gibbs that was sure to come. However Tony's orders from Gibbs was to go to the hospital with Ziva and protect her.

"Got it boss, If there's any change you'll be the first to know."


	3. Author's note

Ok, I don't know if i should continue this or not. Please let me know if this is a story worth saving!


End file.
